Le père de l'ombre
by passwa
Summary: Harry découvre un lourd secret lors de son seizième anniversaire qui changera sa vie, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Thème utilisé et réutilisé, mais il me fascine :)


_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, mais les OC sont à moi ^^

De retour pour une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, Enjoy ;)

Harry tremblait, des larmes dévalant ses joues pour s'écraser sur le papier qui venait de changer sa vie. Une lettre jaunie par le temps qui était apparue devant lui alors qu'il se souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire, seul chez les Dursleys.

 _Harry, mon tout petit,_

 _tu dois avoir bien grandit depuis tout ce temps,_

 _Seize ans, déjà, si le sort a fonctionné._

 _À l'heure ou j'écrit cette lettre, tu n'as ecore que 10 mois, endormi dans ton petit berceau, ta peluche de cornedrue a la main..._

 _James est sortit, Dumbledore avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer à propos d'une prophétie qui nous concernerait._

 _J'en profite donc pour t'écrire cette lettre afin que tu puisse connaître la vérité sur ton acendance._

 _James n'est pas ton père._

 _Vois-tu, il y a un an et demi à peu près, James et moi avont eu une dispute et je suis partie._

 _Je suis allée me réfugier un ami d'enfance que je n'avais pas revu depuis Poudlard._

 _Il m'a invité à passer la nuit chez lui et nous avons beaucoup discuter... et beaucoup bu._

 _Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, je me suis sentie coupable d'avoir trahie James, et je suis partie avant qu'IL ne se réveille._

 _Malheuresement, quelques semaines plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que j'était enceinte._

 _De toi._

 _Je suis allée voir le professeur Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. L'homme dont je te parle espionnait Tu-Sais-Qui pour son compte et il était le seul à pouvoir nous protéger._

 _Quand je lui ai dit ce qui s'est passé, il a voulu que j'en parle avec son espion, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction et de celle de James, alors je l'ai supplié de ne rien dire._

 _Ensemble nous avons mis au point un sortilège de glamour sous forme d'un bracelet que Dumbledore allait venir t'offrir après ta naissance._

 _Puis, afin de protéger le secret, le directeur a accépté que je pose un verrou sur ces souvenirs, ne laissant que le désir d'offrir le bracelet, puis je suis rentrée donner la nouvelle a James._

 _J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à recevoir cette lettre, que où que tu sois, nous soyons avec toi et que je puisse être avec toi pour te rassurer et te dire que je t'aierais toujours, malheuresement avec Tu-Sais-Qui qui rôde le futur est incertain._

 _Ton père se nomme Severus Snape._

 _Si je ne suis plus de ce monde, le bracelet a dû disparaître._

 _Seul Dumbledore pourra le retirer._

 _Pour cela, il faudra que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui dise cette phrase_

 _«Le Lys a caché le fils de l'ombre dans le reflet du Cerf»_

 _Je t'aime mon fils, puisses tu être heureux, Harry Severus James Potter-Snape._

 _Lily Potter_

Snape! Le batard graisseux, le vampire des cachots, la chauve-souris graisseuse! _L'homme qui a plusieures fois sauvé ta vie!_ Sussura une voix dans sa tête, mais il la fit taire. Il n'en revenait pas. L'homme qui faisait de sa scolarité un enfer, qui lle haïssait à cause de son Pè... de James Potter! La situation aurait pû être ironique si elle n'était pas aussi déséspérante.

Se relevant, Harry se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre en réfléchissant à la marche à suivre. Il ne pouvait pas juste aller voir Snape et lui sortir un «Coucou, je suis ton fils en fait! sacrée surprise hein? Au fait, du coup ça fait 5 ans que tu t'auto-insulte, c'est un peu con hein?»

Il prit un temps pour s'arrêter et imaginer la tête de Snape à la révélation, mais tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fût l'image de son James qui le regardait avec dégoût. Et Sirius... Les sanglots d'Harry reprirent de plus belle. Son parrain qu'il avait à peine connu et qui haïssait Snape de toute son âme.

Non, il ne dirait rien à Snape. Il continuera d'être le fils de James Potter, il était Harry Potter, et non pas Harry Snape!

Il se dirigea vers sa malle qu'il commença à préparer. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait le chercher dès le lendemain pour qu'il vienne passer la fin de ses vancances à Poudlard et être entraîné dans le but d'accomplir la prophétie. C'était Harry qui avait demandé cet entrainement, ces yeux verts déterminés plantés dans les yeux bleus du Directeur qui brillait de tristesse face à cet adolescent brisé par la mort du dernier membre de sa famille. Enfin, avant-dernier, pensa Harry amèrement.

En rangeant ces affaires, il prit la décision de redonner ses souvenirs à Dumbledore tout en lui demandant de laisser le glamour. Il considérait le viel homme comme un grand-père et voulait l'avoir dans la confidence.

Alors qu'il s'attelait à sa tache, il sentit le bracelet invisible glisser sur son poignet avec la douceur d'une caresse.


End file.
